


Panic

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Immobilization, Pain, Panic Attack, Passing Out, Separation, Whump, drugged, hallucination, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Kat has a panic attack when imagining what their captor might be doing to the Winchesters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 18th. Kat’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

Kat blinked against the seemingly bright light of her cell, confused and disoriented. Just a moment ago, she had been standing next to Dean’s dead body, screaming her question at the voice that had promised salvation. Her eyes danced around the room, or what she could see of it anyway. 

She was still restrained, her head held by a wide strap across her forehead, so all she could see was the ceiling and a little bit of the walls. She realized the sound that was still echoing against the bare concrete walls was her own scream. Her throat felt raw, and she struggled to work up enough saliva to swallow past the strap that fit almost too tightly around her neck. 

Her mind struggled to make sense of what had happened; what she had seen. Her thoughts seemed sluggish and fuzzy, and Kat had a hard time keeping hold of any of them long enough to put them in any sort of order. Images flashed through her mind - Dean bleeding, being tortured; Dean dead on the ground; Sam screaming in pain - and she reflexively closed her eyes, as if that would make it stop. It did not, of course. 

Kat was panting now, the images in her mind no longer memories. Instead, she was seeing nightmare scenarios of what might be happening to Dean, and Sam, elsewhere, in some other room. She felt her heart race, her pulse making her entire body throb with each heartbeat. 

Intellectually, Kat knew that she needed to calm down, but each attempt at controlling her breathing failed. She was panting in short, shallow breaths now, starting to feel lightheaded. Then the all-too-familiar tingling began in her hands and feet. 

Kat felt as if she was outside her own body, watching, recognizing each symptom but unable to do anything to stop it. 

Over and over, the image of Dean dead in a muddy pool of his own blood flashed through her mind. Some part of her mind knew that the high-pitched keening sound was coming from her, but could do nothing to stop it. Her vision was starting to blur because she was hyperventilating, her mind swimming in too much oxygen. Her chest felt tight, like her heart was beating frantically in a space three sizes too small for it. She could feel her body tense and shivering, even while she was covered in sweat.

Her field of vision shrank, darkness creeping in around the edges until it devoured her and she sank into unconsciousness. 

Instead of relaxing, her body remained tense, her breath short. Instead of relief, unconsciousness held only more nightmares.


End file.
